Can't Hold Us
by sweetbellesammy
Summary: Anthology. Because A.J and Punk are a league all their own.
1. 12,000 ft Above the Ground

_Not a new story guys, simply a bunch of prompts strung together into a cohesive unit (sort of). Doing this for a span of 15 days straight so enjoy._

* * *

**1. 12, 000 Feet Above the Ground**

* * *

She was going to die, she was so sure of it. Why hadn't she listened before? Her mother had warned her, she did, and all she said was that she could handle it. She couldn't and now she was going to face her imminent death. Surely someone up there was laughing down at her misfortune. Her father had told her she was a crybaby and cry baby's didn't belong in what she was doing now. Well now he couldn't call her a cry baby because then she'd be able to haunt him for doing so since she'd be dead in minutes.

She wanted to faint but she couldn't she had to be strong, take one for the team. She scoffed, team? There was no team here, just her and her stupid boyfriend, stupid, stupid boyfriend who couldn't do anything but manage to get her killed. If he survived and she didn't she was coming back to drag him to hell for what he did, she wasn't about to let him off the hook.

How silly of her to think her boyfriend would be of any help, surely she wasn't that stupid as to trust a man with her life. He had brought her to her death time and time again, like the one time when he dared her to jump off a cliff and into the ocean. She had told him she valued her life and to just do it himself and his answer had been that he would but she would forever be the big cry baby her father talked about. That caused her to jump into the water where she managed to hit a small rock, she had a minor concussion but a concussion no less. She shut her eyes tightly as she tried to recall exactly what had led her to this horrible mistake.

* * *

_"Wait a minute, you want to do what?" _

_"Ah come on, baby, skydiving," he smirked, "it's some serious shit."_

_"Yeah but I value my life so I'll just let you do that on your own," she chuckled nervously as she began to cut up vegetables_

_"Hm, I didn't know your father was right about you being a crybaby," he smirked_

_There it was, the famous two words that Andrew Mendez spoke to her more often than she could recall. Those words had been said to her when she was too scared to go swimming for the first time, when she refused to give up her training wheels, when she refused to go indoor rock climbing And somehow when he said them it caused her to go all courageous (with courage she didn't even have) and do all the stupid stuff her dad deemed her too scared to do. _

_Even when she proved him wrong time and time again he would still call her a crybaby. Her older brothers always agreed with him, well Scott only ever agreed because if he didn't then her father and Michael would just tease him instead and in their household it was basically survival of the fittest and A.J was nothing but a small and skinny little pip squeak, well according to her father. _

_"Stop that," she hissed, "I'm not giving in."_

_"Come on, it'll be so much fun," he chuckled, "I'll be with there with you, I've done this before."_

_"Look, you're an adrenaline junkie, last time I tried anything you said I had a concussion for almost a month," she snarled_

_He scratched his head, "no hard feelings, right?"_

_"The answer is no, Phil," she frowned_

_"You hear that Sir?" _

_She watched Phil take out his iPhone and she hissed, he didn't just do what she think he did. He seemed to be pouting as he spoke to the other person on the line, she heard the laugh from the phone and instantly she knew who that was. She squeaked out as she looked around the kitchen, surely something would knock Phil out for a few seconds and just make everything go away. She looked at the frying pan currently on the stove, it was probably hot but it would teach him a lesson right? She watched as he laughed before pressing something on his phone._

_"A.J, you crybaby!"_

_She frowned, "Father, stop calling, you're annoying."_

_"Is that any way to speak to daddy?" he asked, she could feel his pout over the phone, "daddy is sad."_

_"I'm not going skydiving with Phil, that's that," she frowned, "I always do what you two say and I always, almost, die."_

_"Ah, you big crybaby," her father laughed, "that doesn't stop a warrior from doing what needs to be done for the good of the village."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?" she frowned_

_"It's okay though, once a crybaby always a crybaby," he smirked_

_A.J gritted her teeth, "fine, I'll go, Phil, happy?"_

_"Yes," he winked_

_He took the phone off speaker phone and talked to her father for a while longer. She frowned, she wished her dad would just hate him like he hated her ex-boyfriends, when they met they hit it off as soon as Phil called her a crybaby for spilling something on her dress and whining about it. Her dad had smirked and agreed with him and then proceeded to tell Phil all about her crybaby days. _

_Once he hung up he smiled at her, "so we're going tomorrow."_

_She sighed, "fine, Phil."_

_He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her as she cocked, "you're hot when you cook."_

_"You're a kiss-up," she frowned, "father taught you that, too?"_

_"We'll have fun, I promise," he smiled kissing the top of her head, "I just want to be able to have fun with you."_

_She sighed, "okay."  
_

_With that he started trailing kisses down her neck she frowned and whacked him with a spatula, "don't interrupt the cook, now go sit."_

_"Fine," he pouted _

_She rolled her eyes, perhaps it'd all be okay since they were going together, he'd protect her, right?_

* * *

Wrong!

Oh so terribly, wrong!

Once they had gotten to the place Phil had been so excited to go skydiving once again and he promised her she'd have nothing but fun. They spent a few hours in training before they finally got the go to leave towards the plane. He was anxious to do this as to where she was praying to God to let her go to heaven because everything she'd ever done bad in her life had been because of her dad and his use of the word 'cry baby'.

Once they were on the plane she had suddenly wanted to jump out and save herself, but then again that's exactly what she'd be doing real soon from a higher distance. Once it was their turn she turned to Phil and frowned.

"If I die I just want you to know I hate you," she gulped

"Whatever, crybaby," he snickered

A.J rolled her eyes as he took her hand and jumped, she screamed a little before settling a bit. As she watched herself free fall she smiled slightly, the view was nice and everything wasn't as bad as she made it seem. She turned to Punk to tell him that she was enjoying herself when she noticed he had his eyes shut, she frowned.

"Punk?"

Nothing.

Her heart stopped then, the idiot had gone and fainted. She wanted to kill him, then but then she realized she'd just have to use him as a cushion for her fall. She figured that was payback enough for almost killing her about a million and one times.

So close and yet she couldn't do it, she wanted to cry. She was going to die, she wasn't going to get married or have children and it was all Punk's fault. She looked at the earth all around her the ground seemed so much closer than it did a while ago. She sighed, maybe if she took a picture of Punk then someone would find it and post it for her, so everyone could see the real cry baby. She took the picture and placed the camera away giving another heavy sigh, If only something would just cushion her fall, and then it hit her like a ton of brings. Her stupid parachute.

She went towards Phil and hugged him tightly as she released the parachute. Giving a heavy sigh at the way it slowed their fall, she was going to kill Punk when they landed, no more calling him Phil because this prick wasn't deserving of his name. Punk was what he was going to get for a few months after causing her such distress. Once they landed the doctors checked Punk and told her he was just fine.

He woke up shortly and smiled, "so we going, yet?"

She frowned, "we already went, Idiot."

"What?"

"You fainted," she laughed, "you went and you fainted."

"What exactly happened afterwards?"

"I saved you, duh," she smirked, "you can call me hero or your majesty."

"Live I'd ever do such a thing," he frowned

"But you seriously did faint," she smirked, "it was a sight."

"Like anyone will believe you," he smirked back

"On the contrary my dear, Phillip," she teased, "I've got this."

And his eyes widened comically as she waved the camera before him, he reached out to grab it but she pulled back stuffing the camera in bag. She laughed at his pout and shook her head.

"Don't post it," he begged

"Too late, Punky-poo," she winked, "this baby is going viral."

"I hate you," he frowned

"Ah don't be such a crybaby," she pouted back and batted her eye lashes

Punk cursed as she laughed at his expense, now she had him and next time they had dinner at their parents house she would speak of her courageous deed in saving Punk -because lets face it she could of let him die if she truly wanted to- and then she'd pass the picture around and let her dad see who the real cry baby was.

"You know, I'll get you back," he hissed

"I'm making this picture my Christmas card," she winked, "it'll look absolutely lovely."

"A.J," he warned reaching for her

"Ah, ah, ah," she teased

"Look, I've learned my lesson, delete it," he frowned, please delete it."

"As if," she chuckled, "now let's go home."

He sighed, he'd have to delete the picture later.

"I sent it to your mom btw," she called over her shoulder

Yeah, he'd delete it right after he killed her.

* * *

_This prompt was actually really fun to write and I hope you liked it. Many more to come and all AJ/Punk since I seem to only write about them now-a-days. Alright, thanks, make sure to review lovelies!_


	2. Why Did Santa Kidnap Me?

_I swear, this whole prompt idea has been absolutely groundbreaking for me! I'm having a blast writing these so I hope you're having a blast reading them as well. Enjoy x_

* * *

**2**. **Why Did Santa Kidnap Me? **

* * *

So initially she didn't think this was how she would be spending her first day of summer. After all, who the hell plans on being captured? No one, that's who.

She had been reading at home minding her own business like she always did. She was preparing food for her roommate's arrival since they alternated each day on who would clean and cook. She was almost doing cooking so she decided to just sit and relax with her favorite book. While being completely taken by the works of Nicolas Sparks as she wondered where her special guy was.

And before she knew it there was a very sharp pain on her neck and then everything seemed blurry. She saw red and white and that's all before she slipped into complete darkness. When she woke she found that she was in an empty room. She was tied up to a chair, rather tightly and there was a black cloth wrapped around her mouth. She frowned and tried to remember what happened.

She tried to call out for help but her words were all muffled and she couldn't get anything past the black cloth that sound coherent. She bit the cloth as she tried to struggle but got nowhere instead. She hissed at the feeling of the ropes scratching and irritating her skin. She wanted to know what in the world was going on, who was out to get her? Was it that girl she pushed into that she didn't even apologized to.

_I'm sorry, _she yelled in her mind, _forgive me for my sins!_

She wanted to cry but she had seen in movies that crying only led to vulnerability and the last thing she needed was to let her kidnapper know she was scared for her well-being. She shut her eyes and tried to remember what she saw but all she remembered was being completely entranced by the book she was reading that when she felt pain in her neck she had no time to actually turn and see who the offender was.

_"I'm going to die here," she mused, "I'm going to die and I totally dinner unattended, Kaitlyn's probably dying of hunger as we speak."_

She struggled once more and frowned when the only thing she managed to do was cause more irritation in her skin. She was beginning to feel desperate, she needed to get out of here before who ever caught her returned because if they did she'd end up a dead little girl on the 9 o' clock news.

It was all Nicholas Sparks's fault, he caught her with his amazing love story and then set her up for total distraction. Her imminent death was led by a novel known as "The Notebook". She should have seen it coming, Kaitlyn was right, she said her novels would cause her to die and here she was moments away from dying. She wished she could at least write a letter on what to put on her gravestone.

She wondered how long she'd been here since she woke up knocked out, what if she had been here for months? What if no one noticed her disappearance or something? What if Kaitlyn had made it seem like she was just on a trip after that one time A.J forgot to wash the dishes. She knew she should have just paused her game to do them but she didn't and now she was paying the price.

She heard a door open and her eyes went wide, her kidnapper was here and he was going to finish his job and kill her. This was it, her life stopped here, she tried to remember every little thing that led to her death and then cursed herself for not living a very fulfilling life.

The knob to the door in this room suddenly began to wriggle and she shut her eyes tightly, maybe if she pretended to sleep he'd go away and then she'd be home free for a few more hours or so. She finally heard the door open and she sucked in her breath, she wondered what he would slaughter her with, would he cut her up and feed her to the pigs. She frowned, she should have apologized to that girl, why didn't she? Why had she been so stupid?

She kept her eyes shut but raised her head as the cloth was released from her mouth. She cursed before deciding to beg her way out of this sticky situation, maybe the girl would understand her if she told her she was in a hurry to get to class that she had meant to apologize but being late would have gotten her kicked out of her lecture.

"I'm sorry, okay?" she cried out, "I didn't mean to bump into you, I was in a hurry, don't kill me!"

"A.J it's me," the person laughed

She opened her eyes and her mouth shot wide open as she stared at her kidnapper, he was wearing a red and white suit that included a matching hat and black boots. He had the whitest beard she'd ever seen, it was so big and poofy and instantly she knew what this was. She pouted as she looked at the kidnapper before giving a small whimper.

"Santa, you're evil?" she pouted, "or is it finally time to pay my dues for being on the naughty list as a child?"

"A.J what the hell?"

"How do you know my name, Santa?" she asked before frowning, "why wouldn't you know my name, you know everything, I'm so sorry Santa, I really should have said sorry to the girl, you're right I deserve to die, I deserve this, I deserve it all, just make it quick and painless, okay?"

"A.J will you shut up?"

She frowned, "I've spoken too much to you, haven't I Santa?"

"What the hell are you even saying?"

"I don't know, I guess I was trying to get to your obvious big heart, Santa, I didn't mean to push that girl, honest, I'm a good girl, I swear," she cried out

"You're so stupid," Santa spoke

She frowned, "I know, Santa, I know."

"It's not Santa, you idiot," the "Santa" rolled his eyes, "It's me Phil."

She frowned, "Phil looks nothing like you Santa, but it's okay, you are what you say you are because you're Santa."

"Stupid girl," Phil cursed taking off the hat and the wig along with the fake beard. A.J gasped as if she never saw the whole thing coming and then gave Phil a calculating sneer.

"What the hell are you doing kidnapping me you idiot?" she hissed

"It's not kidnapping," he sighed, "I just knew you wouldn't coming willingly so I had to take you by other means."

"Why are you wearing that?" she asked

"John said it'd hide my appearance from you when I took you and then he insisted I wear it cause I'd be cool but whatever," he sighed

"So again, why the hell did you kidnap me?" she frowned

"Well I wanted to ask you out on a date," he smirked

She frowned, "so you kidnapped me?"

"Is that a no?" he frowned

"No," she sighed, "I'm just trying to figure out your logic here, how long have I been here?"

"Like 2 hours," he sighed

Okay so maybe A.J had exaggerated a while back.

"And you couldn't ask me out on a date like a normal person?" she frowned

"You're missing the point," he sighed, "so will you?"

"Yeah sure," she sighed, "being tied up probably doesn't give me a choice."

"Oh right," he chuckled going over to untie her

"So again, why did you kidnap me to ask me out?"

"Because you always hit me when I'm around you so this way you actually listen," he chuckled, "it worked."

"Did it?" she giggled

"Yes," he grinned, "now, there all free."

"Ah, yay," she smiled brightly

"Wasn't so bad was it?" he smirked

"Oh my, no I don't know what the hell I was thinking," she giggled

And before he could say something else she punched him square in the jaw sending him crashing to the floor. She shook out her hand and shut her eyes with an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Pick me up at 7 you asshole," she winked

With that the girl walked out of the apartment leaving Phil practically passed out on the floor. Some would call it cruelty but she called it payback.

And boy was it sweet.

* * *

_Alright, thanks for reading! Please review and keep alerting, favoring, yada yada yada! Love you guys x _


	3. New Found Traditions

_Thanks for your feedback guys. You guys are awesome pawsome. x_

* * *

**3. New Found Traditions**

* * *

This was to be Phil's and A.J's first time as hosts for their annual Thanksgiving dinner. The person who usually took the job were John and Mickie and sometimes Layla and Cody but A.J wanted to make more than just a treat this year so she volunteered herself and Phil before Mickie or Layla got to invite anyone over. Mickie had giggled and told her she was glad to be just enjoying Thanksgiving for once instead of racing around trying to make dinner. Layla had agreed with her as had Cody and John but silently so their respective wife's couldn't hear them.

Phil and A.J weren't married (the only ones) but they still lived together. She didn't mind not being married although she prayed one day Phil wanted more than what they had now, perhaps a house with little kids running around calling them 'mommy and daddy'.

She grinned at the size of the turkey she had bought, the biggest one at the store. She was pleased that she had fought this old woman for it and won in the end. Phil had scolded her for about an hour but it didn't matter because the turkey was theirs for thanksgiving and everyone would be super impressed with her.

"Alright so I'm going to watch America's favo-"

"You're going to help me," she cut him off, "and you're going to like it."

"Ugh, this is so boring," he sighed,"but fine since I don't want you to make a fool of yourself."

"Shut up, Punk," she hissed

"Don't call me that, that's so high school," he made a face

"Whatever just help me make the pie, okay?" she smiled brightly

"Okay, whatever."

And that's where she went wrong, she trusted and untrustworthy little asshole with her pie. He had made it to her specifications but there was one thing he forgot to do, set the oven to the right time. The pie ended up a crisp, burnt piece of-

"Look, this is your fault, you made me help you," he folded his arms across his chest

"You're completely useless!" she squeaked, "go sit, stay away from the kitchen."

And he did, with great joy that his little (unintentional) screw up had rewarded him with TV watching time. He turned the TV on to a football game and smirked, this was what he was meant to do on this day not help A.J around in the kitchen like a little he was her dog or something.

Once everything was cooked, Turkey in the oven, everything up and ready she smiled as she took an apple and cleaned it before taking a big bite. She was starving but she was going to save the little room she had in her stomach for all this great food. She sat on the counter as Phil waltzed in with a big smile.

"All done, princess?" he smiled

She nodded, "just in time too."

He chuckled and approached her before slipping in between her legs. A.J frowned and pushed him away, "go away you pie ruiner."

"Aw come on, it was a total accident, you saw!" he exclaimed

"I didn't, for all I know that was intentional," she frowned

"Look it was just a pie, no harm no foul," he frowned

"Phil," she smiled, "go away."

"Or what?" he smirked, "what are you going to do?"

"I'll give you the old one-two that's what, you jerk!"

"Fine, fine," he frowned, "I was just coming in for some water anyways."

"Yeah sure," she frowned as he moved away, "no wait come back."

He smirked as he settled between her legs once again, "see, you love it."

"Oh whatever, I'm just bored," she sighed

He kissed her then with so much force, she dropped her apple on the counter as wrapped her arms around him, her small hands slipping into his hair. He chuckled and pulled back with a smirk.

"So how much time before this things ready?"

"About an hour," she smirked, "why?"

"Oh nothing, just an idea," he winked

And with that he hoisted her up and she wrapped her hands around his waist. He ran with her to their room and A.J let all their plans slip out of her mind as he kissed her once again.

* * *

In the aftermath of it all she had showered before changing into something nicer. She dried her hair and then curled it before slipping into the dress she had bought for this occasion. She smiled as she emerged from the closet and twirled for Phil, he gave her the thumbs up as he buttoned up his shirt. She went up to him and finished it for him before bringing his lips in for a kiss.

What stopped her was the sudden smell of burning, she gasped and pushed Phil away struggling to get to the kitchen quickly, once she did she threw the oven door opened with great force and frowned when she saw the inside, she turned it off as she cleared the smoke before graving oven mitts and placing the burnt turkey on the counter.

"It's ruined, "she cried softly

Punk came in and chuckled, "what happened?"

"This was your plan all along wasn't it?" she frowned, "I outta' just kick your ass, Phillip Brooks."

And without warning she swung and it connected with his nose, their was a crunch before Phil noticed the blood that trickled down his nose and on to the floor. A.J's eyes went wide and she quickly reached for napkin but as she did she knocked over the ham into the filthy dishwater. She screamed and Phil flinched as he held a hand to his nose, she passed him the napkin and tried to save the ham but it was far too late.

Now they had nothing, she frowned and looked at Phil, "you've ruined this."

"I have a broken nose because of you," he frowned

"God is obviously punishing you for being a food criminal," she snarled

"Look, how about I go find something to eat?" he suggested, "maybe a dinner has turkey or something they can sell?"

She sulked, "fine, don't disappoint me, Phil!"

And he walked out with a million napkins pressed to his nose in search of dinner. She bit her lip as she waited for her guests, the first to arrive were Layla and Cody, always punctual, damn that Layla, they had brought mashed potatoes. Then came Maryse and Mike, she had brought wine with her to celebrate although A.J figured that there wasn't much to celebrate for.

Mickie arrived with John shortly after with an apple pie, A.J doubted that it tasted as good as hers and she mentally cursed Phil for being such a klutz. After them came Kelly and Randy, Kelly had her small daughter in her arms as the small girl told A.J that she brought cookies she made with 'mommy' to share. A.J had thanked the girl and given her a peck on the cheek. Afterwards came Kaitlyn and Derrick, Kaitlyn seemed to be showing a lot more as she was now 8 months pregnant she told A.J that she had made dessert to bring but Derrick knocked it over and caused it to be a great fail.

Stupid men, A.J mused

"So what are we eating?" Mike smiled, "bet it'll be good."

Here it was the moment where her world would crash down, "about that, I burned the turkey, dropped the ham in dishwater and Phil burned the pie so we're waiting for him to hopefully find something."

"Oh A.J," Kelly giggled

"Maybe we should've helped," Mickie chuckled, "I always buy two turkeys just in case and honestly I always use both because I always had problems with the first.

"Same here," Layla smirked

"You guys totally suck!" A.J hissed

The door opened abruptly startling A.J and she smiled upon seeing Phil walk in, his nose was still bleeding by the looks of it - and the paper he still held to his face - and he raised a paper bag up. A.J frowned and suddenly wanted to break Phil in half.

"You retard!" she snarled

Randy took this as his cue and quickly placed his hands over his daughter's ears. The small girl only held on to her dolly tightly and blinked, she knew her daddy did this a lot here at her auntie A.J's house because uncle Phil always made her very angry so auntie A.J couldn't control her words and said very mean things she wasn't allowed to hear.

"It's okay," Kaitlyn spoke up, "I'm hungry so bring em' over Phil."

He smirked, "there you go, beats turkey anyways."

A.J followed him and sat on the floor next to Elyse who was still waiting for her daddy to take his hands off her ears, once he did she went up to her uncle Phil and took an item from the paper bag. Everyone followed suit, even A.J eventually took one too. She sighed softly and unwrapped it before taking a huge bite.

"Hamburgers on thanksgiving, how groundbreaking," she muttered

* * *

Alright, that concludes today's prompt. Hope you liked it and thanks for reviewing the last chapter, continue to review and tell me what you think cause I love to hear it (and if you got ideas, share em' (;) x


	4. Leaving Town Abruptly

_I swear I almost forgot I didn't update, I was living in my own little world thinking I did but nope. Anyways, enjoy darlings. x_

* * *

**4. Leaving Town Abruptly**

* * *

What Phil liked most about sleeping in was that it brought him joy unlike no other. He'd never tell his girlfriend either than sometimes the company of his bed was far more lovely than hers. He snuggled into the covers as he smiled widely, no work and not a single thing to disturb him since A.J was currently going shopping with Kaitlyn so he could rest up before his (loud) girlfriend came(barged) into his home.

He smiled before there was a knock at the door, he groaned and decided that perhaps if he ignored the door the person would go. The bell suddenly rang about a million times and he groaned placing the pillow over his head trying to block out the sound but soon the light knocks were bangs and the rings were more constant. He only knew one person who was this persistent (annoying) and that was his sweet(idiotic) girlfriend.

He threw the covers off and dragged himself to the door, he cursed himself for falling head over heels for A.J. She was hyper(the devil's spawn) and she was way too loud. He opened the door and groaned. She seemed nervous as she bit her lip and frowned noticing he was still in his shorts from bed.

"Phil, what the hell, get dressed," she snapped

"Why?" he frowned, "it's like 7, aren't you supposed to be shopping or something?"

"Phil hurry up and get dressed," she frowned

"Why should I do that?"

"Look, no time to explain just get dressed pack a bag of clothes and hurry I gotta' get the hell out of here and you need to come with me," she told him

He frowned, out of all the things that A.J has ever asked him to do this was the weirdest of them all. Pack a bag of clothes and leave with her? Where? And why the hell was he supposed to be the one to follow? He frowned and moved aside as she walked(barged) into his home. She sat on the couch and rushed him to hurry before she knocked him out and took him by force.

He changed into some shorts and a t-shirt, placed on his cap and headed down with a bag slung over his shoulder. He watched her as he descended the stairs, she looked nervous, something he'd never seen in her before. He watched as she stood once she caught sight of him and dragged him to the door. He hurried while she barked commands to lock the door so they can go.

They got into her car after he put his bag in the trunk and without warning -and before he put his seatbelt on- A.J pressed her foot on the gas pedal and the car rushed out of his street. He gripped onto the little bar on the top and buckled up quickly. A.J seemed rushed and he wasn't sure what it was she did because she refused to tell him as she concentrated on getting the hell out of there.

He was imagining that they would head over to her apartment and relax for a bit while A.J hid from whoever or whatever she was hiding from but short hours later he found himself gaping as they passed the "Welcome to Tampa" sign in a haste. He looked at the small girl for answers but her eyes were squinted as she watched the road, he sighed and reached for her glasses before placing them on.

"Thanks," she muttered

"So you mind telling me what the hell you're doing?" he asked

"She's come to visit," she answered

"Who's come to visit?" he arched an eyebrow

"She," she mumbled, "the devil's spawn."

Phil sighed and wondered what the hell ever attracted him to this woman in the first time. She was so weird, and slightly, dare he say it, crazy. She always made sure that no matter what it was they did together he'd end up in trouble or on the verge of dying.

Hours passed before she stopped at a hotel, he sighed and followed her out wordlessly as she booked them a room. Once they were there she proceeded to take a shower and once she came out she landed on the bed with a tired sigh. He took his shower next and after he was done he watched as she looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't always mean to drag you into this stuff," she giggled, "but _this_ was a must."

"What did you do?" he asked frowning

"Nothing," she smiled

"We aren't running from the law?"

"Why would we be running from the law?" she asked laughing slightly, "I'm not crazy, you know."

"Yeah," he muttered

"But like I said, this was all needed," she sighed

"Who are we hiding from?"

"My cousin, Maria, remember her?" A.J asked looking at him

Of course, Maria. The cousin who lived in California with red hair that just caught your attention, the one girl A.J couldn't stand. Why? Because Maria had a personal vendetta against her and somehow it always involved Phil and trying to seduce him, so that's why they were here?

"What do yo-"

"She's visiting," A.J answered, "so we had to go."

"We couldn't have stayed somewhere close to home?"

"She'd find us," A.J muttered sitting up, "she'd kill us."

"You're being irrational with this," he sighed

"I'll be damned before she kills you with her red hair of hell, Phil!" she squeaked out

"Red hair of hell?" Phil pinched the bridge of his nose, "let's sleep, please?"

"Okay," she smiled brightly

Once the lights were off he shut his eyes but frowned when the figure next to him began moving about. He groaned and turned the lamp back on watching as A.J sat up with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Yeah I think I may have overdid it," A.J frowned

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't even think she's visiting until next week," she sighed

He finally sat up and glared, "what?"

"Well I was so caught up when I heard my mom say she was coming that I blocked out the 'next week' part, and now as I thought about it I remembered," she chuckled nervously, "ya feel?"

"A.J," Phil warned

"Oh well, all's well that ends well," A.J grinned burying her face into her pillow

Punk growled as she said her goodnight's and drifted to sleep, he'd have to kill her soon. It wasn't Maria who would destroy him, no, the person who would end up destroying him would be A.J with her crazy antics and overly forgetful brain.

He sighed and leaned back, "stupid."

* * *

_Tried to make this one long and I failed. Boo for me, well hope you liked nonetheless. Lots of love!_


	5. The Memorable Night

_Thanks for your reviews, now enjoy x _

* * *

**5. The Memorable Night**

* * *

Phil had always accompanied John to the bar, he never touched the alcohol or the drugs but nonetheless he came, why? Because John was awfully good at getting himself into trouble while under the influence and Phil always felt the need to be there for his idiot friend. He couldn't understand why, being in their last year of college, John wouldn't grow up.

"So like I totally kissed her," John slurred

Phil sighed and looked at him, "can we like go?"

"Nope," John laughed, "I want to kiss a girl tonight."

"Well hurry up and find one, I want to get the hell out of here, those women over there are eyeing me like I'm meat," Phil growled

"Okay," he laughed loudly, ",punky-poo."

He cringed at the nickname as John walked(stumbled) away and towards a group of girls who were chattering. He watched intently as John placed his arm around one and soon the girls were giggling and blushing. He sighed, he had to give it to John the man was persistent when he wanted to be. Phil grabbed a bottle of water -strange that they even serve it here -and opened it before taking a sip.

Clubs were so boring, nothing but women acting promiscuous and men acting all high and mighty. He sighed, clubs had only started being "John's thing" when he broke up with his high school sweetheart Elizabeth. Phil always thought their relationship was a lost cause, they had been engaged a year ago and broke it off but still went out, he never understood the reason behind that.

Elizabeth however had been John's rock and Phil liked to think that he was happiest when he was with her. They had called off their relationship short months ago in the midst of a heated argument but this time even though John apologized with everything he could think of the girl wouldn't budge and she just told John to move on and let her be happy. That's when John started to drink and he had become obsessed with kissing pretty girls, weird.

He leaned back against the counter and examined the girl John was currently kissing. She was a slim brunette with long legs, he chuckled, typical John. He took another sip of his water before closing it and placing it on the counter. Her heard giggles coming from his right and before he could register what was going on someone grabbed his face and slammed their lips onto his.

He frowned and shut his eyes at the impact as the person kissed him. After said person released him his eyes opened and they widened at the sight. Before him was a tiny brunette with big, chocolate-brown eyes staring right at him with a smirk on her lips. She then burst out laughing and Phil realized the girl was beyond drunk -and she had kissed him on the lips.

"A.J, what are you doing?"

She kept laughing and ignored him as he frowned. A.J Lee was the girl who caused his happiness and his insanity all at once. He hadn't seen her since they broke up two years ago, she was his high school sweetheart. And a sweetheart she was, always kind to him, always ready to make him smile. They had broken up after Phil told her where he was attending college, she had taken the break-up badly and had cried until she couldn't anymore. Afterwards she told him she hated him for leaving her behind and he hated himself then too.

Now here she was dressed in a black dress that was slowly riding up her thighs and in a pair of black stilettos that seemed to make her short legs a bit longer. Her normal straight brown hair was curled and very messy. Her brown eyes were wide with excitement as she stared at him carefully. Kissing her was heaven but there was a reason why someone in high school dubbed A.J "The Kiss of Death".

He was about to speak when someone tapped his shoulder he turned away from A.J only to meet the eyes of a blonde man who seemed rather furious. He groaned as it finally made sense, A.J was being A.J again. And before he could tell him he had nothing to do with her the guy punched him to the floor. A.J gasped and dropped to the floor and the blonde guy punched him over and over again.

After a few punches Phil pushed him off roughly before punching him right back. He was not one for fighting but this guy had crossed the line and now A.J was sobbing on the dirty floor as her chocolate-brown eyes stared at them. Once he thought the guy was out he turned back to A.J only to have her slap him. He frowned and looked at her carefully.

"You left me," she snarled

He sighed, "don't do this again."

"But I love you," she finished

At this his eyes widened as she kissed him again. This time more roughly, he gave in this time as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. A.J moaned into their heated kiss and he could have taken her there. Well you know, had their not been a public and had they been in a more private place. After he finished kissing her she broke away from him and skipped away. He was going to chase his prey but before he could he was whirled around and punched straight in the nose.

Phil woke up groaning as he looked around him, he wasn't in his home, which pegged the question, where the hell was he?

He looked around saw John coming from the hallway, John's home then. The man chuckled handing him a glass of water and a pill, Phil took it and groaned as he sat up. John seemed surprisingly well for someone who drank his guts out. He however felt like a train had hit him full on.

"What the hell happened to me?" Phil asked

"You kissed some chick and her boyfriend or whatever beat the snot out of you," John laughed

"No, I won," Phil sighed remembering, "I kicked his butt and got the girl."

"Dude, it was on freaking youtube," John laughed, "the kiss, the aftermath, all on there."

"And?"

"And it looked like you were getting your butt kicked," he laughed

"Ass," he muttered

"So have you learned your lesson?" John smirked

"Yeah, no kissing pretty girls at bars," he groaned

"What else?"

"When the boyfriend comes over to confront you, you hightail it with the girl out of there," Phil told him frowning

"And?"

"You bang her guts out and show her why she should date you instead," Phil rolled his eyes reciting advice John always gave when he was drunk

"Spoken like a true man," John smirked, "this is for you."

He took a small slip of paper from John's hands and smirked at what was scribbled on it.

_You're still a great kisser, you have my number so let me show you how much I've improved in...everything (; - A.J _

Punk chuckled, "she's something else."

* * *

_Clicky click the review button awaits! _

_Thanks again for everything guys! x_


	6. The Broken Resolution

**6. The Broken Resolution**

* * *

A.J had made one resolution, one, and it had gone so wrong. She could see her mother laughing at her now, telling her how stupid she was. She could see her brothers telling her how much of a dumb ass she was and her father, her bully of a father, well he'd probably just tell her to suck it up and stop being such a crybaby. Or would that even fit the situation? She shook her head, if they said anything it would be nothing but words full of shock because she'd finally done something that made every bad thing she did as a child seem pathetic.

It wasn't her fault, though, or at least that's what she was telling herself. She had tried to remain clam but she couldn't not when what happened, freaking happened. She blamed her stupid boyfriend -everything was always his fault- for being such a nitwit. Her amoeba of a boyfriend had caused all this, he should be the one in trouble not her. But dammit, she always had bad luck, always.

"Things would of been a lot easier if I was born a male," she gritted her teeth,"stupid Punk always ruining everything."

Her resolution had been simple, something she never thought she'd put on the line but did so anyways. Her resolution had made her brothers laugh at her, her mother ask if she needed to see a counselor or something and her dad had merely called her a loser for thinking she could even pull such a thing off.

Two freaking weeks into the New Year and A.J had broken her resolution, thanks to her amoeba of a boyfriend, her resolution? Simple.

Don't kill anyone.

And now here she was with a bat in hand and Phil on the floor looking pretty much like he was dead. She wondered why it was always her, why she had such bad luck, all she wanted was a calm relaxing evening and he completely soiled it. Stupid Punk.

* * *

_She hummed softly as she cleaned the stove, after New Years her kitchen needed to be cleaned since all their cooking and parties had pretty much made it disgusting. Not to mention they found John in there after one of their more "wild" get-together's (well, wild for her cause Phil's a drug free prude). She was almost done and so close to being able to sit and watch her favorite soap opera before Phil finished his reports for work and came to bother her. _

_"Hey babe?"_

_She stopped humming and looked away from the dishes she was cleaning to meet Phil's gaze, "yeah?"_

_"So I was thinking tonight we just do take-out or something?" he smiled_

_A.J grinned, "yeah, that means my kitchen will be clean for a bit longer."_

_He chuckled, "yes it will."_

_"Alright, well let me finish up," she smiled_

_He nodded and left her as she continued her work. She hummed once again, somehow now humming to One Direction and continued cleaning. Once she was finished she put her supplies away and made sure everything looked spotless once she was done she sat on the couch and smiled contently. Turning on the TV she headed for her recordings as she started to watch her soap opera. _

_Within minutes she found herself at the edge of her seat as she bit her lip and begged Lola to take Christian back because they were her OTP forever and ever and if they ended she'd have nothing left in life to look forward to. Phil came in shortly afterwards and watched her with amusement as she cussed out Olivia for calling Lola a two-timing whore, saying it wasn't her fault Lola was one hot piece of meat just like Christian. _

_"So babe, what are we eating?" he asked _

_"Well what do you wanna order?" she asked pausing her show_

_"I was thinking Italian?" he chuckled_

_"Yeah sounds good, go ahead and order," she smiled playing her show once again_

_Phil did so without voicing how annoying it was to do everything, she found that odd but didn't look into it since Lola was about to tell David that she was still in love with Christian. She bit her lip as she continued watching, completely ignoring Phil and his ordering. _

_After her soap opera was done the food arrived and she sat in the living room with Phil. They ate silently before Phil cleared his throat, this caused her to look up from her delicious food to see his starring at her intently, too intently. _

_"Yes?" she asked_

_"We need to talk," he frowned_

_A.J gasped, he was doing it! What Lola had done before she totally dumped David's butt. He was going to tell her he was only with her because he wanted to suppress the feelings he had for another woman but couldn't do so. He was going to dump her, A.J screamed and ran for the room and Phil gaped at her reaction. Had he said something wrong?_

_Minutes later she returned with a baseball bat and Phil's eyes widened at the sight. He held his hands up as he backed away from the angry A.J who was marching towards him the bat poised and ready to swing. _

_"You think you can just dump me for Caroline?" she asked_

_"Who the hell is Caroline?"_

_"Don't talk peasant, I'll bash your head in," she snarled_

_"Look, I don't even know what you're doing," he frowned backing away more_

_"Why shouldn't I bash your head in?" she demanded_

_"Because I was going to ask you a question!" he yelled_

_"Well why'd you make it sound like you were dumping me," she asked keeping the bat up_

_"I'm sorry," he sighed and dropped to one knee_

_A.J gasped then, "Phil-"_

_"Marry me, because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he smiled_

_And before he could do anything A.J yelped in shock and surprise (and a bit of horror) and swung at his head. She watched Phil fall to the ground with a thud and she gasped, there was no blood coming out so she assumed she had caused internal bleeding. She cursed herself for being such a spaz._

* * *

"Stupid amoeba," she snarled, "it's always your fault."

She walked around the fallen body and tried to think back to all her crime shows and how the murderer usually hid the bodies. She tapped her chin lightly, the bat still in her hands as she thought on the best way to approach this situation.

Just as she did she heard a groan from below and she frowned looking down, "what the hell?"

"A.J, you bitch!"

She jumped and almost hit him a second time had he not rolled over. She was seeing things right? Dead Phil came back to life to drag her down to hell with him, she was too young to die. She began to panic as she tried to swing again only to have Phil raise his hand at her.

"Let me recover, damn it," he snarled

"You were dead," she told him, "leave from whence you came you evil spirit!"

"Why are you so stupid?" Phil asked, "I'm not dead."

"You're not?" she sighed, "what a relief, I thought I was going to have to go all CSI on you."

"A.J, you're so annoying," he groaned, "why'd you hit me?"

"Because your question caught me by surprise," she bit her lip,"I've never been asked to get married."

"I would hope not," Phil sighed, "so how about it?"

"Hm, fine, since I like killed you and what not," she chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her

"We should probably get my head checked out," he sighed

"Are you bleeding?" she asked

"Now but I'm seeing double and trust me, one of you is enough," he told her

She snarled, "hmph, two me of? That's a blessing."

"Blessing?" he scoffed, "a blessing is me still alive after that massive swing."

"Oh can it," A.J frowned, "it's your fault you amoeba!"

"Don't call me that, idiot," he frowned

"So are we going or no?" she smiled

"Yeah just hold on," he sighed

She watched as he took a small, black, velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. In she saw the most beautiful ring in all of existence and she watched with wide eyes as he slipped it onto her finger.

"Aw, thank you Phil," she giggled

"No, thank you," he chuckled

"For what?" she smiled brightly, "for loving you oh so very much?"

"No," he frowned, "for not killing me, stupid."

"Oh."

* * *

_I consider this one my favorite so-far, I feel like this would be my reaction if someone ever proposes to me. Well anyways, thanks again and make sure to review! Love ya guys! x_


	7. The French Toast Fiasco

_Okay, I call Punk by his real name 'cause these are (for the most part) AU fics so calling him 'punk' is awkotaco, ya feel? Alright, enjoy. x _

* * *

**7. French Toast Fiasco**

* * *

Phil could smell it, it was a very delicious scent that filled the morning air like nothing before. He smiled into his pillow as he thought of what it could possibly be, he lifted his head from the warmth of his pillow before stretching. It wasn't usual for him to have a day off since his father kept him busy at the office but today he'd manage to get a no work day. He was thrilled at the aspect of sleeping in and lounging around till' his heart's content. But as far as sleeping went, it couldn't be done until he had a taste of whatever smelled so good.

He followed the scent downstairs and towards his kitchen, he frowned noticing the window was opened, he swore he was careless sometimes. He ignored that for a while before noticing that the smell came from outside, hopefully it was her neighbor Elizah from across the street who made whatever smelled so good because then she would totally share. After a few more seconds of calculating what the scent was he noticed the scent belonged to French Toast. How delicious, he stuck his head out the window hoping to see the smell come from across the street but to his utter dismay it came from next door.

He watched with dismay as his newest neighbor(and number one crazy girl) was cooking it. Her window was opened wide and he watched as she sang (off key) while making the delicious French Toast. He watched eagerly as she placed it onto a plate, obviously more than enough.

He suddenly cursed himself for being so hostile when he first met the girl. Had he been nice like Elizah had asked him to (since she was the girl's aunt) he would have nice french toast. And hey, she wasn't bad looking, so perhaps he'd have something else too.

* * *

_It was a cloudy day, so from the start he knew today was going to be an awful day. He hated rain, always made everything much harder to do. He liked to jog but with rain he would get a scolding from his mother even when she lived no where near him. He was arriving home from work early since his father said he had nothing for him to do that day so he decided to review his cases at home, where no one would bother him._

_When he pulled into his drive way he saw her, wearing the shortest red shorts with a black crop top that showed off her stomach. She was taking box after box into her new home, he was intrigued by the girl who dared to wear such a thing. When she came back out he had just gotten out of his car, she noticed him and smirked._

_"Hey there, you must be my neighbor," she grinned_

_"Um yeah, I'm Phil," he chuckled_

_"Yeah my aunt Elizah's told me a lot about you," she smiled, "says you're really nice."_

_"I guess," he grumbled_

_He remembered his sweet and caring neighbor, Elizah, told him of her niece that was living here soon and how he should be nice to her because she has a hard time making friends. He had told her he'd be nice because Elizah was like his second mother but somehow he didn't quite like her niece and he wasn't even sure why._

_"So your name?"_

_"Phil," he told her firmly_

_"Oh cool," she giggled_

_"Your name?" _

_"A.J," she smiled brightly before sticking her hand over the small fence towards him, "pleasure."_

_"Hn," he frowned shaking her hand, "are you in college."_

_"Yep, last year," she grinned, "I'm super excited to finish though! You?"_

_"Graduated two years ago," he sighed, "I work at my dad's law firm."_

_"Oh cool, you don't seem like the type of guy to study law," she mused out loud _

_"And what do you study?"_

_"I want to be a doctor someday," she smiled brightly_

_"So you still have medical school to attend?" he smirked _

_"Indeed," she smiled, "it's a lot but I like it."_

_"Do you pay for your own stuff?" he asked_

_"Um no," she blushed, scratching her head awkwardly, "my dadd- I mean my father pays for all my stuff."_

_"Do you even work?" he asked _

_"I've tried but I'm afraid my father doesn't like it," she chuckled nervously_

_"It's no wonder you have such a nice car while attending college and even while planning on going to medical school," he scoffed, "such a daddy's girl."_

_"Excuse you?"_

* * *

From there he liked to block out what happened because he gave her one too many insults and she retaliated by punching him square in the jaw from her side of the fence. He had fallen back and wondered how on earth a girl of her size could even pack a punch but before he could really ponder it she had jumped over the fence with agility he never knew she had and landed right on him.

Now however she had a furious look in her eyes as she punched him on every visible part of his face. He tried to cover himself and tried to not hit her because she was a girl. Once she got off of him he frowned at her as he rubbed his sore temples, she merely hissed at him and spun on her heel. He could of let her go and just made his life easier but being who he was he had scoffed causing her to stop in her tracks.

"You're a lunatic," he snarled

And before he knew it the girl had managed to kick him on the side causing him to go flying and land a few feet away. Once that happened she stomped over to him and placed her small shoe on his face. She dug her foot there for a while and she smirked, he could of sworn she was a weakling, how dare she? Elizah had come shortly afterwards and pried A.J off of him and she had scolded both of them while A.J sat criss cross on the grass and he laid on his back feeling nothing but utter pain.

Since then A.J had opted to making his life miserable, for instance there was a time when he let her stupid dog run into his yard and poop all over it. Phil had found out when he managed to step on it with his, new, dress shoes. And there was an instance when she had been blowing the leaves out of her yard only to blow them over to his yard instead. When they were in a room together she merely rolled her eyes at him and glared, when he would try and speak to her she'd behave with nothing but animosity. In truth, A.J and Phil were nothing but enemies.

He was starving and going out to buy breakfast seemed like a hassle so he'd outsmart her. He grinned as he headed out his backdoor and climbed over her fence, he was happy that little chihuahua, Nacho, was a live-in dog so he wouldn't be telling on him anytime soon. He knew her kitchen held the door to the backyard so he stood by it carefully hiding himself as he watched A.J finishing her French Toast.

He had expected her to leave and get ready for her day but instead found her stripping her top off and then whirling it around before leaving the kitchen. His eyes were wide with shock, he'd never seen her like that. Her stomach looked so taut and he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to run his hand over it, shaking his head of the evil thoughts that invaded him he cursed.

"She's the enemy, stay focus," he muttered to himself

He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly, he tried not to make too much noise cause then that stupid dog would figure him out and tell A.J someone was intruding in her home. He left the door slightly opened and headed for the tray of French Toast, his mouth watered as he neared it and grinned as he reached for a piece. This is too easy, he mused, he snuck in and he would sneak out without her consent and she'd have to admit he was the better of the two.

"Unhand the French Toast you fiend!"

Punk yelped as he dropped the French Toast back on the plate from where he got it, he swirled around and his eyes widened comically as he saw A.J standing there in workout shorts and nothing but her black, lacy bra. She was pointing a pink bat at him with a smirk and her little(annoying) dog was standing right next to her.

"How did you-"

"Phil, I'm freaking batman, nothing escapes me," she chuckled, "now why are you breaking into my house?"

"I wanted French Toast," he admitted, "and since you hate me I knew you'd never give me some."

He hoped she would tell him that she didn't hate him and that he was allowed to eat whatever he wanted from here and that they could be friends. But again, this was A.J, the number one crazy girl, and if anything she'd probably start swinging that pink bat at him soon enough.

"You're right," she laughed, "I'd never let you have anything of mine."

"Just one," he sighed, "I'm starving."

She tapped her chin lightly with the bat before looking down at the dog, "So Nacho, do we let him eat or take him to the cops?"

The dog merely barked and wagged it's tail as he headed towards Phil with eagerness. Phil would of kicked it away had it not been for A.J standing mere feet away with a pink bat in her hands. She laughed lightly and he looked up at her as she smiled at the the dog and himself.

"Didn't think Nacho would like you," she rolled her eyes, "fine you can have breakfast."

And with that they sat down at the table and begun eating, they actually talked to each other without throwing insults and he found out more about A.J than he could of ever imagined. She spoke of a mother that didn't really love her, spoke of a two brothers that she loved dearly one was alive and well and the other was dead. She told him about her dream to leave everything behind and just travel the world. How she wants true romance one day and how reading is an escape for her.

In turn he spoke to her of his job obsessed dad who wanted him to follow in his path and his sweet, caring mother who never laid a finger on him. He spoke of his siblings, his younger sisters and his older brother, and he spoke of his dream of doing something other than law but how his father would never allow it. He told of her of a family he planned to have one day and she listened and never once gave him a snarky remark.

"Seems we _can _be civil to each other," A.J smirked

"So it seems," he chuckled

"Well then, you should come over for breakfast again sometime soon," she giggled

"I'd love to, as long as you wear that everyday," he smirked

A.J frowned when she looked down, she had forgotten! She screamed and shot up, grabbing the bat on the counter he looked stunned as she pointed the bat at him accusingly. He raised his hands in defense and she frowned.

"You pervert, where you trying to seduce me?" she screamed at him

"You're being irrational," he sighed as he walked towards her with a smirk

"No I'm not," she spat, "hey! don't come at me, go away, stay back, Phi-"

And before she could do anything his lips crashed onto hers, she denied him at first but soon started to kiss him back with force. Her hands dropped the bat somewhere beside her. He ran his hands up her stomach and grinned inwardly, her skin was as soft as he imagined. After a few seconds of feeling her skin he kept his hands at her hips pulling her closer to him. Once they pulled apart he laid his forehead against her as they panted slowly.

"So what's this mean?"

"This?" she panted shutting her eyes

"Yeah, what does this mean?" he asked again

"It means you'll live for a little longer."

And with that she pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

_Yeah, I don't know what the deal is with A.J and bats either. Thanks again and remember to review (please) . Love ya x _


	8. Life-changing News

_Enjoy x_

* * *

**8. Life-changing News**

* * *

A.J blinked as she stared at the dark-haired woman before her. She was trying to process the words the woman had spoken to her but A.J was having a hard time believing that such a sentence was able to be strung together. She opened her mouth but no words were able to formulate as she re-thought of the words the woman had spoken to her, was it even possible?

"Miss Lee?" she chuckled, "are you okay?"

She looked at the woman and frowned, "I'm sorry, I thought I heard you wrong."

At this the woman gave a knowing smile and shook her head, "Oh, you aren't mistaken Miss, it's true."

A.J gave a small squeak, "are you positive?"

"I'm about as positive as you are," she grinned

A.J would of laughed at her little joke had the situation been less life-changing. She bit her lip before clasping her hands together, maybe she was mistaken her for another A.J Lee, could that be possible? Or maybe this Lee was a older woman who was named something different but didn't know.

"Um, are you sure you have the right person?" she asked softly

"You are April Lee, no?" she frowned

She nodded, "I am."

"Then yes ma'am, I have the correct person," she smiled

"So this is real?" she asked clutching her hands to her erratic heart

"Yes, Miss," she spoke softly

"I really am-"

"You really are pregnant," the woman chuckled softly, "congratulations."

"How long have I been-?" she gulped

"Three months," she smiled brightly

A.J felt her world crash down on her as she stared at the dark-haired woman with wife eyes. So she wasn't mistaken, she hadn't heard her wrong the first time around, there was no way out anymore, she was truly pregnant.

* * *

When she arrived home she took a deep breath in as she headed towards the kitchen completely ignoring her boyfriend of three years who was working on a case in the living room. She was far too tired to even indulge him with anything, she grabbed a mango from the fruit bowl and washed it up before peeling it and beginning to eat the delicious and sweet treat.

He walked in shortly wearing a bright smile on his face as he saw her sitting on the kitchen counter eating her mango in peace.

_"Lucky bastard," _she mused, _"Not pregnant and not suffering, I'll have to kill him."_

"So how'd it go at the doctor's, are you okay?" he smiled settling in between her legs

"Wouldn't you like to know," she bit back

He frowned as she snarled at him, so she was moody, that meant something happened at her check-up and she was obviously going to refuse telling him. He sighed softly and ran his hands on her soft thighs, maybe if he indulged her in some...exercise she'd feel better. He gave her a sultry smirk and all she did was stuff her mango in his mouth as she pushed him away and slipped away from the counter and onto the floor.

He frowned and took the mango out of his mouth and tossed it into the trashcan. He followed his girlfriend around the house with a confused expression, what had happened that made his princess look so distressed. Usually she would have given in and just kissed him now she was looking at him like he was the most evil person in the world.

Then it hit him, she was going to dump him, wasn't she? He frowned as they headed up the stairs and into their room. She laid on the bed and clutched the sheets tightly to her as she curled up in a fetal position. Was she conflicted about dumping him out like last week's garbage?

"What happened at your check-up?" he asked softly, "you seem troubled."

"I'm not, so back off," she hissed, "or I'll give you the old one-two."

He sighed and ran his hand down her temple, "come on, princess, what's wrong?"

And before he could react or get away she jumped up from her position and towered up on the bed. She looked down at him with a sneer and he gulped, he knew better than anyone that A.J was very violent when she was annoyed or over-the-top pissed off. But this seemed to be a new look for her, she was beyond over-the-top pissed off, she looked like she was planning his murder.

He tried to recall every bad thing he did to her so he could apologize and keep himself from dying before he even got to finish the case he was working on. He knew that there would be a day when A.J would decide to kill him for unknown reasons but he had expected that to be sometime when they finally got married and had kids, not right now when he was barely thinking of proposing to her and start on their family together.

"You have annoyed me, peasant," she snarled

"Look, princess," he chuckled nervously, "why don't I go and start you a nice, warm bubble bath?"

"I'd rather bathe in your blood," she told him seriously

He frowned, "I'm sorry for whatever it was I did?"

"You may apologize, _dog, _but it does not change the fact that you've done the unthinkable," she hissed, "you've tainted me."

"What are you talking about?" he breathed out

"I wasn't going to kill you until we finally got married but now your death seems to have come soon," she gritted her teeth

Phil chuckled nervously as he tried to see the exit, no doubt she'd jump on him and beat the living crap out of him. She had done it so many times before, when they first met after he accidentally dropped water on her dress. She also beat him up when Derrick proposed to Kaitlyn and he called out "gay!" at the cheesy situation. A.J was possibly the one woman in the world who looked so sweet and innocent yet could go back and tear your spinal column right out of your ass. She was the devil's spawn, if you will, and that's probably what scared him most about her.

She looked like she was ready to lounge at him so he shut his eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. Slowly and unsure he opened his eyes and found her now on her knees on the bed crying softly into her hands. He frowned at the sight, he knew A.J hated crying and just seeing her cry made his heart clench in pain. He went over to her and brought her into his arms. She sobbed, holding onto his dress shirt tightly.

"Tell me what's wrong?" he sighed

"I'm pregnant, Phil," she cried

So now he understood, he smiled, "that's why you're upset?"

She sniffled, "yes 'cause I know how busy we are and how kids wouldn't really work out."

"Well you know what?" he smiled, "I'm glad."

At this she froze and slowly looked up at him, "you're glad?"

"This child, he or she is part of you and that's more than enough," he smiled

"You mean that?" she asked smiling brightly

He wiped her tears away and chuckled, "I mean that."

"Thank you, Phil," she sighed clutching him tighter

"No thank you," he smiled

"I love you," she giggled

"And I love you," he chuckled,"but hey, princess?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time your pregnant just tell me, don't threaten my life," he chuckled nervously

* * *

_Day 8, huh? Almost done guys! x _

_Thanks a bunch and make sure to review, please, lots of love and kisses, adios. _


	9. An Old Rival

**9. An Old Rival**

* * *

Punk detested being back here, he had left this place years ago and decided that he would never return no matter how much he was begged. But his (stupid) girlfriend had made him come here and see his old friends and what-not. So far everyone had become really successful but there was one person he was just dying to see, why? So he could hear about her small job and small home and lack of love-life.

She was his high school rival, the girl who tried to best him every step of his high school career. And it sucked to say she mostly did out-do him. Freshman year they ran against each other for class president. He had run because he felt he could easily show everyone how much of a difference he'd make for their four-years of high school. His father told him if he won this thing he'd be more than please. Mostly because winning would mean you won the small debate they had, and being that he was going to study for and become a lawyer winning an argument came in handy.

He had it all mapped out and then she placed her name in the ballot, her name was April but she preferred A.J. At first she appeared sweet and nice and just real friendly to him as she told him that who ever won there'd be no hard feelings. She must have came from a different school because he never met her in his life, she had long brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes and a very intriguing smile. She was overall a very pretty girl and back then he felt like he could fall for her.

That was until he met her after school once day, she was sitting on the bench at the front of the school reading a book. He decided he'd get to know her better and perhaps invite her out. When he sat she shut her book abruptly and looked at him with a smirk, he was confused until she stuffed it back into her bag and leaned towards him with a sultry smile.

"Don't think I'm going to let you win, _Phillip,_" she snarled

He frowned, "what the hell?"

"I know how much you want this but I want it twice as bad," she hissed, "and I'll be damned before I let a nobody out-do me."

With that she picked up her bag and walked towards the black car that had stopped before the school. So she had a double personality, why wasn't he surprised? She was far too nice for someone who campaigned about really wanting this opportunity but would still smile if he won. All of her words were lies, she basically wanted to destroy him. He watched her turn to him and give a wink and a wave before slipping into the car.

After that he had been determined to make other people see the real her but no one would listen. During the debate he ended up totally crumbling to her and she had smirked after her big win. In the end their class decided to vote him vice-president and she was the new president. He was furious with her and that's when he decided that he was going to get people to see the real her.

sophomore year they fought for no reason what so ever, they were just really hostile to each other. He had become a very popular boy among girls and even joined the football team, she was currently in dance but later than year he learned she'd been in dance her whole life. She did ballet most of all, he'd never seen her dance but he heard she was very graceful and soft. Much different from what he was used to.

Junior year they fought for a spot in a class they both wanted, he knew she was just fighting him to make him angry but he wasn't going to give up the possibility of being in this class for her. They fought and showed the teacher why they were so qualified, in the end he accepted them both. She had snarled and vowed that he wouldn't get the last laugh, but Phil merely ignored her.

Senior year had been the most hectic, they had won Homecoming and Prom king and queen together. It was the most awkward thing in the world and he didn't like to reminisce back to do days. He still had pictures from those events. She looked extremely furious that her own boyfriend hadn't won and he was just trying to stay alive.

Now he knew that Karma would finally pay her a visit, it had to, right? She was probably a teacher at some lowly school, struggling to pay off her rent. He wanted to make her apologize to him and make her squirm because he was a successful(and rich) lawyer. He guided his girlfriend towards the punch table and that's when his lips formed a smirk, there she was.

However, she didn't look like someone who could barely afford their rent. In fact she looked glamorous, he could only see her from the back and he felt captivated. She was wearing a dress that seemed to have a low backside that ended with a bow in the end, it was creme colored. The sleeves were long and slightly puffy, she looked so different from the tiny girl he had known in high school, he looked to have more curves than before. Her brown hair was tied into a messy bun at the top of her head and she had on matching heels that seem to make her not-so-long legs look just a tad lighter.

"Who's that?" his girlfriend asked, "your old flame?"

He could sense the irritation in her tone so he shook his head, "no, I can't stand her."

"Oh, so your rival?" her girlfriend smiled again

"Yeah," he chuckled

"I'm going to find Liz, okay?" she smiled brightly

John's wife was here as well and Phil wondered how that would work out once John found Mickie since they had the most unstable relationship out of everyone in their circle of friends. He nodded and watched her retreating figure before turning to the girl before him, her back was still to him but not for long, he walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. The girl whipped around and then she smirked upon seeing him.

"Oh how lovely, if it isn't _Punk_," she took a sip from her glass

"Looks like mother-nature was kind," he smirked, "although she shouldn't have been."

"Jealous?" she smirked, "after I finished college I concerned myself with how I look so I actually worked out."

"Hm," he chuckled, "had you look like that during high school and I'm sure _those _rumors would've stopped."

At this she gave him a fake smile, "always the joker, no?"

"Always," he grinned

"So what lowly job did you get stuck with?" she asked with a sly smile

If she was captivating before she was even more of a vision now as a matured woman, "I'm a _recognized _lawyer."

She gave a scoff then a smile, "cute."

"What do you do?" he smirked, "besides mooch of your parents?"

"Hn," she chuckled, "I'm a dancer."

"Still dancing then," he grinned

"Yes, I do ballet on broadway," she smirked

"So your famous," he smirked

"More than you'd know," she grinned

They hadn't noticed how close they had come to be and Kaitlyn who was standing not far off laughed. It seemed that even now as grown-ups and each with their own priorities, A.J and Punk still managed to get close to each other and pretend to hate it. Punk and A.J were voted most likely to hook up/date/get married when high school was over but A.J merely laughed and told everyone how pathetic they were for voting on such a thing, she ended up moving to New York and Punk went back to Chicago to take over the law firm his dad owned.

"I'm surprised you have no man hanging off your arm," he teased

"The men I know now-a-days' don't match up to me," she smirked,"but if you mean an 'escort', he's around here somewhere."

He chuckled, "is that so?"

"What about you?" she rolled her eyes, "I figured you'd be married and with kids."

"I have a girlfriend," he chuckled, "but no marriage or kids."

"Phil, my feet are starting to hurt-"

A.J looked at the girl who had come to stand next to Phil wrapping her arm with his. She gave a small smirk as she kept drinking while Phil told his girlfriend to hold up. She could tell the woman didn't find her presence reassuring but surely she knew that although Punk was sly and could charm any girl easily she wasn't one to fall for his stupidity, especially not with a girlfriend.

"Who's she?" the woman asked

"Oh, this is my school rival, A.J Lee," he smiled, "this is my girlfriend, Maria."

A.J pursed her lips as she stared at the woman, she had the wildest red hair she'd ever seen. Her eyes seemed to be a shade lighter than Punk's, she was appealing and good to look at, A.J would give her that. But she could also tell how dense she was and that made her smirk widen.

"A.J Lee?" she scoffed

"It's April to _you_," she chuckled

"You know, you shouldn't flirt with other girl's boyfriends," she snarled, "it makes you look like a whore."

A.J's eyes shut tightly and she tipped her glass onto the girl's dress. The girl squeaked out in surprise and looked at Phil in alarm, he merely tries not to gawk at A.J's behavior. He quickly grabs a couple of napkins and helps her dab away the soon-to-be stain and as he did so he watched A.J intently she was writing something on a slip of paper and when he finished helping Maria the red-head fumed and turned to A.J.

"Don't do that, I'll kick your ass," she snarled

A.J merely smirked and turned to Punk, "I like you better now than before, ya? You should call me."

He watched her slip a paper into the pocket of his button up shirt and give him a peck on the side of the lips. He watched Maria growl in anger but before the red-head could react A.J had slipped away with a man who looked far more arrogant than A.J was. He was tall and blonde, he looked at Phil with question but didn't say anything as he led A.J away.

Phil chuckled before Maria socked him a good one.

"You idiot, Phil!"

"Damn that stupid, A.J Lee," he frowned

* * *

_Poor Punk, always getting hit by women. Tsk tsk tsk, alright well thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed, this one wasn't as AJPUNK as I initially wanted it to be but I'm content with it. x_


	10. The Pervert

_enjoy x _

* * *

**10. Pervert**

* * *

A.J smiled brightly as she headed towards her locker room. She gripped her title as she walked by Big Show 'cause he told her once that he'd go after her title and yank it right out from under her if she wasn't careful. She was tired and sweaty, she just needed to shower here and then freaking leave feeling partially clean. She made her way through the busy hallways saying to those that passed.

"A.J!"

She growled as she turned around to find an interviewer there. She said her hi's got into that "crazy A.J" thing the writers had her doing as the interviewers asked her about Kaitlyn and Dolph and even Big E. She answered as best she could and told them that Kaitlyn could try and try to win this back but that she was planning on keep it with her and not letting go. She went into telling them that she worked very hard for all this and that she wasn't going to let a two-toned haired diva get in her way.

The interviewer thanked her and she merely grinned and skipped off, once she was out of sight she sighed deeply and continued walking. She had wanted to stop by catering but she wasn't sure if she should or shouldn't. She sighed and decided she'd at least get more water because her throat felt super dry. Upon entering she saw Kaitlyn sitting there with Kelly and waved, A.J smiled and headed towards her.

"How'd it go?" Kaitlyn smirked, "I bet you like insulting me."

"Oh sip it," she laughed, "it sucks having to be a meanie."

"Eh," Kaitlyn shrugged, "payback for all those things you made me get in trouble for when we were kids."

A.J rolled her eyes, "oh whatever."

"So what are tonight's plans?" Kelly winked

"We take our men and head to the clubs," Kaitlyn smirked, "and you can bring along your man candy if you wish to."

"Dolph isn't my man candy, we're friends," she stressed

"Those kisses can't possibly be kisses given by friends," Kelly laughed, "you almost eat him, A.J!"

"Playing my part, since it convinces even you guys it must be working," she smirked

"She's right," Kaitlyn winked, "besides Punk is almost her boyfriend anyways."

A.J blushed furiously,"stop."

"That's true, they were making out last time he was here," Kelly giggled, "do you miss him? He's been taking a break for a whole three weeks."

"A little," she sighed, "but I'll see him soon, right?"

"Right?"

"Right!" Kelly smiled

"Besides," Kaitlyn smirked one again, "you've got Dolph."

"He's got me," A.J smirked, "totally different."

"Smug as ever, I see."

All three heads snapped up to see Big E and Dolph standing there with a grin, "so what's this about a club?"

"They go out every Monday night with their boyfriends," A.J explained, "apparently tonight is club night."

"Sounds fun, I'm in," Dolph smirked

"Hell yes!" Kaitlyn grinned, "take A.J as your date since she has no one."

"I'm sure Punk won't mind, right A.J?" Dolph chuckled

"I'm sure he won't," Kaitlyn answered for him

"Yay, A.J gets to come tonight after all!" Kelly squealed

"I think I'll pass," she laughed, "getting drunk with you three will be exhausting."

"I'll be the designated driver," Big E smirked

"Man," A.J huffed,"fine, only if Big E takes care of poor little more from the perverts."

"Gladly," he chuckled

* * *

4 Hours later and she regretted her decision, perhaps she needed to amp up her "no" so they'd listen to her next time and allow her to sleep. She was on her 7th drink and was nowhere near 'sane' as she wished to be. She blamed it on her stress but that probably wasn't it, she frowned and went for the 8th. She wanted whatever was digging at her mind to stop.

She wasn't sure what was going on, Kelly and Randy had left early after Kelly drank way too much and started going of on Kaitlyn who was tipsy since she could hold her liquor, Kelly told her to stop staring at her boyfriend or she'd knock her out and Kaitlyn only snorted and told her she wasn't interested in Randy. And when everyone thought Kelly would be satisfied with that she yelled at Kaitlyn for thinking Randy wasn't good enough for her. Randy then picked her up (since he didn't even touch the drinks) and took her with him over his shoulder, she screamed at him but no one paid her mind.

Kaitlyn was now trying to get Derrick to leave so she could sleep and he was being annoying saying he was hungry. She had no idea where Layla ran off to but she had some ideas (mostly because Cody wasn't around either). She sighed and looked at Dolph, he looked calm and in his right state of mind.

"Can we go?" she asked over the loud music

He chuckled, "let me go to the restroom and find Big E and we can."

She nodded and sat in her seat trying her best to not start a conversation with anyone or she'd end up saying stupid things. She waited for about 20 minutes until she decided Dolph must have gotten distracted and decided to go pee. She stumbled a bit and giggled as she headed to the restrooms.

Once she was in the more lighted hallways of where the restrooms were she held onto the wall so she wouldn't fall and when her hand was on the handle someone grabbed her from behind. She squeaked out in surprise.

"A pervert!" she screamed loudly

No one was around but she hoped someone heard that, she quickly turned around and came face to face with a man who was wearing a cap and his hood over it. She screamed again and he tried to keep her quiet. She however wouldn't have it as she aimed her small fist towards him, he caught it and the one she threw with her other hand. In a sense of desperation (or maybe it was the alcohol) she swung her leg and aimed it down there.

He cried out in pain and told her she was a "little bitch". She grinned and decided this called for the happy dance Johnny Curtis, or Fandango, or whatever he named himself now, showed her. But not before her drunk state took over and she fell, she snorted and burst out laughing not noticing the man who had recovered from the recent blow. He hoisted her up and she screamed again but this time when she kicked he moved away.

"You're going to get me in trouble, idiot," he yelled over her cries

"Help, Big E! It's a pervert!" she yelled, "a big fat pervert!"

The man who held her frowned at her words, "I'm not fa-"

And just like that he was quiet and off of her, she frowned and turned around quickly. There was Big E and Dolph looking at her with worried expressions, she looked down to the man who was groaning and rubbing his head on the floor saying all kinds of curses.

"Who is the pervert?" she demanded, "I want his identity so I can kill him."

Dolph sighed and took the hood and cap off the man, she gasped, "CM Punk is a pervert?"

Big E laughed and Dolph smirked, "whatcha' doing there, Phil?"

"I wanted to surprise her, I didn't know she was drunk and out of her fucking mind," he sighed deeply

"You're a big old pervert," she frowned, "how could you, I trusted you, pervert."

"I'm not a pervert," he sighed, "you just assumed I was, you idiot."

"I'm no idiot, I was trying to save myself from the pervert," she huffed puffing out her cheeks

"I'm not a pervert, I was trying to approach you like an almost-boyfriend would," he sighed

"Mean old Punk," she pouted hugging him tightly from her place on the floor

He sighed and hugged her back, "I missed you."

"Me too, pervert," she sniffed

"Next time just approach her like a normal person," Dolph sighed deeply

"Yeah I agree," Big E chuckled

"Fuck you guys."

* * *

_First WWE based one, had a totally different ending than the one I wrote in my notebook but I'm content with this one (; Alright, thanks again guys! You're the best, now please review and see ya tomorrow for # 11! _


	11. Unexpected Questions

**11. Unexpected Questions**

* * *

Phil adjusted his tie and looked in the mirror once more, he made sure he looked his best. He had faced many court cases where the judge was as cold and as scrutinizing as they came and he faced him/her with a determined face and he wouldn't dare to looked scared or flustered, always managing to look fearless.

But tonight he wasn't meeting a cold-hearted judge in front of other people and he wasn't defending anyone who was going to jail, or anyone who was fighting for someone else to go to jail, or whatever the case was. No, tonight he was doing something much worse, so life risking.

Vaguely he recalled his trip to the mountains with Colt and this paled in comparison in so many ways. Sure the mountains had lions that could have possibly turned him into their next meal but he wasn't even scared then. Now, he was putting his own life on the line.

And for what?

For a 95 pounder who was a tad nuts?

"Phil!"

He looked up and saw A.J walking into their room with a smile, "you ready, yet?"

She was wearing a simple sundress and he couldn't help but think she looked beautiful with her hair curled and her light make-up. A.J wasn't superficial and that's what he liked most about her, he gave a slow nod and approached her slowly.

"Hmph," she giggled, "you looked awfully nervous."

"Why wouldn't I be?" he frowned, "you do realize what we're doing tonight, right?"

"Phil, you're being ridiculous," she laughed, "we aren't going into a cage full of hungry lions."

"Oh no, but I wish we were," he sighs, "sweetheart, what we're doing pales in comparison."

"Stop being such a wuss," she laughed, "you face all these really mean judges who actually judge and you're over here telling me you can't face this one thing without freaking out?"

"You don't get it," he frowns

"I get it, you're a big scardy cat," she laughs taking her hand in his

"If I die-"

"Then I'm sure my dad will be glad," she smirks

He frowns, "not funny."

"So you say," she winks, "now let's go."

"No," he shakes his head, "cancel, I've changed my mind."

"Look, _Punk,_ we're just having dinner at my parents place," she snarls, "don-"

"I'm not ready to meet your parents," he tells her _because if they're anything like you, I'm officially screwed_

"Come now," she smiles, "I'll hold your hand if you're scared."

He frowns at her words as they walk out, "I hate you sometimes."

"Eh," she shrugs, "the feeling is mutual."

* * *

He's seated next to A.J and her dad is at the head of the table, his wife next to him on his left side, A.J on his right. Her brother, Scott is seated next to him and his wife next to him. He notices her other brother is missing and he wonders why.

"Where's Michael?" A.J asks her father

"Running a bit late," her dad answers, "his girlfriend is pregnant, things get harder."

"So this is the three-year boyfriend, April?" Scott smirks, "Why are you barely introducing us."

"Because," she frowns, "butt off, Scott."

"Nice to meet you, man," Scott laughs, "I'm Scott and she's my wife Amy."

"Nice to meet you," the blond-haired woman smiles brightly

He shakes Scott's hand and mutters a quick, "nice to meet you too."

"So," her father begins, "why are you dating our daughter and why have you only made your presence known until now?"

Phil frowns, and so the torture begins, "I'm dating your daughter because I love her, and as for the second question, A.J never mentioned you until now."

"Oh she didn't?" her father returns his gaze to her and he hears A.J mutter a small "traitor" to him, "Why is that, April?"

Before she can answer, Michael and his girlfriend walk in, and he notices the small bump on her stomach. She wearing a very large grin at the sight and he waves before introducing himself and is girlfriend to him. He teases A.J on her lack of growing since the last time he saw her and she snears and tells him she saw him and Scott for lunch last weekend.

Their food is brought out shortly and they begin to eat, everything is quiet a few questions are thrown his way and then some to A.J's brothers. They don't seem to be too intimidated by their dad and he suddenly envies them.

"So tell me," her mother starts, "are we expecting a marriage soon."

A.J coughs and shakes her head furiously before snapping at her, "mother."

"What?" she smiles innocently, "it's only natural after dating for three years."

"Don't be so absurd," A.J scoffed, "things will happen and that's that."

"And how about children?" her mother asked brightly

At this he noticed the color drain from A.J's face, he almost laughed, well if her father wasn't staring him down and her mother wasn't looking at him with hopeful eyes. He cleared his throat and gave a small nod.

"Um, after we're married," he told them

"So you haven't touched my daughter?" her father asks

"I hav-"

"Stop asking these embarrassing questions," A.J squeaks out, "my brothers are here and so are their ladies, leave my relationship alone."

"April," her mother smiles, "we're just being curious is all."

"Yeah well don't be," she frowns, "or at least ask normal questions, okay?"

Her mother nods, "of course, sweet pea."

A.J frowns and continues to eat and he does the same, his father moves to asking her brother's more questions and they answer really surely. Except for the question Michael got about putting a ring on the girl he was dating's finger. Michael looked slightly embarrassed and he couldn't help but notice how he resembled A.J in many ways.

The rest of dinner continued with normal questions on his profession as a lawyer, her mother would ask the occasional, 'will you be home for holidays' and 'will your work be too demanding that you can't make it to your child's birth' or well they were as normal as they could be when A.J's mother was involved. And once they were done they decided to bid their goodbye's and leave.

As A.J slipped out of the door, after kissing her father and mother goodbye and giving her brothers and their girls hugs, he was pulled back by her father. He had the most domineering expression on his face and Phil became slightly scared. He was clutching onto his shoulder really tightly and he had a sneer plastered on his lips.

"Sir?"

"Take good care of my only daughter," he tells him

"Yes sir," he nods

"If she gets knocked up before soon," he starts

And Phil is expecting a 'get married to her, son' or even the 'please make an honest woman out of her'. He's expecting A.J's father to be kind enough to let it slide, his need for grandchildren being far greater than anything else.

"I'll kill you," he ends his sentence

Phil nods slowly, "yes sir."

And with that A.J tugs him back to their side and they leave the large house. Phil is still trying to recover from the shock he got from her parents, and A.J's trying to not even think about all the awful questions her parents dared to ask Phil.

"You okay there?" she asks him once they're finally on their way home

He nods slowly,"yeah, good."

"You look pale," she comments

"I'm fine," he sighs

"Good," she giggles, "I thought you were going to be mad or something cause my dad can be a bit scary, huh?"

"Hey A.J?"

"Yeah?"

"You're meeting my parents next week," he tells her almost emotionless

She squeaks out and Phil finally smirks, so she may have won this battle but she won't win this war.

"I hate you, Phil," she huffs crossing her arms

"No you don't," he scoffs with a smirk still intact

"Asshole," she mutters

"Whatever you say, _princess."_

* * *

_If there is no day 12 tomorrow, I apologize. I've got a very busy weekend approaching so updating will be almost impossible, but I'll try my best, okay? Lots of love - sam x _


	12. A State of Distress

**12. A State of Distress**

* * *

A.J prided herself in being the most quiet person in this school, it was a blessing, a gift from the heavens, because not many people knew how to shut up and when to shut up. Take Maryse for example, she would go on and on about her on and off again relationship with Mike -which A.J thinks is slightly stupid, considering the fact that even when they break-up they still kiss and go off and do stupid things, they just don't have a label until Mike asks her out the next day and it starts all over again.

Mickie is very jumpy and hyperactive, she has a million and one jobs to handle after school and somehow she makes time for cheerleading squad, the tennis team, softball, some sort of martial arts she never speaks about and promises to never use unless necessary and volleyball. It makes Mickie all the more scary, and not just that, when Mickie speaks to you there's this really confident aura that comes with her and it's intimidating to sit there and be lectured on how wonderful it is to be young and then there's the lecture on the wonders of having a job, which A.J doesn't get.

So when it comes to those two her quiet tendencies are such a gift, she likes to think that's what makes their group so even. You have the ditzy blonde, Kelly, the smart, hyperactive one, Mickie, the cocky and pretty one, Maryse, then there's the reasonable one that makes sure everyone is okay, Layla, and then the go-to girl for all things beating up the enemy, Kaitlyn.

But even with a gift like her's there was one little problem, the fact that with being quiet came her extreme shyness and it would leave her so flustered when her crush would speak to her.

She's been known to faint a few times now because of it and she hates it.

The boy, he's well know among everyone because of the fact that he's a football player. Girls want to date him but he's always too brooding and cold so they get turned down in a heart beat. She's tried many times to speak to him without breaking down but it's never happened, she groans as her face falls onto the table and she remembers what happened short weeks ago.

Boy is she stupid.

* * *

_She hummed softly as she looked for her calculus book among the cluttering mess in her locker. Once she finds it she stuffs it into her bag and shuts the locker door shut, she turns and is surprised to see her crush of all people standing there wearing a small smirk on his lips. At first she thinks that this is just another mind trick someone is playing on her so she reaches for her arm and pinches it._

_She flinches and he chuckles at her antics, "you going to class, already?"_

_She nods slowly. _

_"So um, I was thinking that maybe you'd want to-"_

_She felt her heart rate quicken, was he going to ask her out? No, that couldn't be, right? He was a football player, she was a mere dancer, nothing all too important to this school. She shook her head mentally and tried to weigh in all the possibilities, why was he here? She had been so caught up in her trance she didn't notice he stopped talking now and was staring at her intently. _

_"Hey, A.J, you okay?" _

_His hand falls on her shoulder and the thoughts all slip away, she blushes and looks at his hand and then back at his face. She wants to speak but all her words are currently stuck in her throat. Her mouth opens and she notices how close they are to each other and how the distance between each other is slowly disappearing._

_She grows even more flustered when his lips seem to be inches away from her and she squeaks out. Her face flushes read completely and her eyes widen as she falls back, limp. He frowns and shakes her but A.J is somewhere else now, where she's at she knows not but she hopes he doesn't hate her for this later on. _

_When she awakes she's in the nurse's office, the nurse fills her in on what happened and she groans. She gives her thanks and heads out without a word and mentally curses her quiet and shy tendencies for once in her life. _

_Damn it all, she hisses_

* * *

She frowns and picks up her laptop and slips it back into her laptop cases before grabbing her school bag and slinging it over her shoulder and taking her case with her. She heads towards the exit of the cafeteria after she said her goodbyes and hurries to get her text-book for her French class. She hates French but this would be the last credit she needs before her senior year so she's happy to be relieved of it soon enough.

She opens her locker, once again with a hum, and places her calculus and American Lit. books inside and taking her French class one out and stuffing it in her bag. She grabs a granola bar she left there this morning and places it in the smaller pocket of her bag before placing it over her head and situating it across her body. She shuts her locker and is prepared to head out when she's stopped by the same sight from a few weeks ago.

She shields herself with her hands because fainting is no longer an option and walks towards her class and for someone unknown reason he follows her with an amused grin.

"S-stop," she cries out while keeping her eyes shielded, "d-don't f-f-follow me!"

"Why not?" he laughs, "you okay there?"

"I'm j-j-just fin-e," she tells him as stern as she can her hands still shielding her

But before she makes it out of that hallway he grasps her waist and pulls her to him. She feels her heart quicken again and she frowns, he'll be the death of her, she knows it well enough. If she doesn't get out of his grasp soon she'll faint again.

"You never answered me for last time," he chuckles, "I'd like an honest answer, April."

She she feels like fa

* * *

inting because he's the only one who has ever dared to call her by her first name and actually been allowed to live. She blames this stupid crush she has on him and then hates him all over.

"L-look," she starts, "I n-need to g-g-get to cl-ass."

"Eh, they won't mind if I keep you for a bit, I promise you won't be that late," she can feel his smirk and she pouts

"Ple-ase, j-just l-let me g-go," she cries

"Answer me first, will you go on a date with me?" he asks

She feels the blood rush to her head then and instead of fainting she removes her hands and gives him the old one-two. He groans as he falls to the floor and she covers her face with her hands.

"D-don't go a-asking e-embarrassing stu-ff l-like that, P-hil," she stomps her small foot

"Is that a yes?" he groans from the floor

She keeps her furious blush and nods, "y-yeah."

"Okay, just make sure not to deck me like that when I give you compliments," he frowns standing up

"I w-won't," she manages

And he leans down to place a kiss on her cheek and that's all it takes for A.J to faint in his arms once more. He sighs and picks her up, hoping this won't be an everyday routine but figuring that with someone like A.J it just might be.

* * *

_Okay, managed to find some free time, thanks again! Lots of love - Sam x_


	13. The Great Laser Tag Battle

**13. The Great Laser Tag Battle**

* * *

A.J grinned mischievously as she looked at her companions, "are we ready?"

"All systems a go," Mickie laughs, "we're going to kick those stinky boys' butts back to 2001."

"Now now," Maryse calmly spoke, "we better win because I don't want to pay for Mike's dinner, he's to pay for mine and that's that."

"Okay, the names are set," Kelly giggles

"Yeah, each name is the one we picked for each other," Layla nods, "so make sure you remember."

_Blonde Barbie - Kelly _(as picked by Maryse)

_Over-dramatic__ Bitch - Maryse _(as picked by Mickie)

_Captain Know-it-All - Mickie _(as picked by Kaitlyn)

_Two-toned Loser - Kaitlyn _(as picked by A.J)

_Short Stack - A.J _(as picked by Layla)

_English Muffin - Layla _(as picked by Kelly)

"I hate my name," Maryse huffs

"Get over it you Over-dramatic bi-" Mickie starts

"Let's go, ladies," A.J grins, "we can't fight when we have to work together to beat those stupid boys."

"Now are we all set?" Layla asks

"Yeah, It's great that we get these like communicator things," Mickie smirks, "we can communicate."

"It's great that we can be in teams," A.J also smirks, "we're about to kick those boy's butts."

"Hell yeah!" A.J laughs, "they won't know what hit 'em."

"And when we beat them let's totally eat at a really expensive place," Kelly winks

"Slow down there rich barbie," Mickie laughs, "we need a proper strategy."

"Alright here's what we do," A.J smirks

* * *

"Man, what the hell why does Derrick have to pick the names?" Cody groans

"Yeah, I mean c'mon," Mike frowns

"They aren't that bad," Derrick frowns at their disapproval, "besides the point is to beat the girls."

"They'll mock me with this name," John fumes

_Stud Muffin - Randy_

_Blossom Butt - Cody_

_Cuddle Cakes - John _

_Twinkle Toes - Phil/Punk_

_Sugar Daddy - Mike _

_Dr Love - Derrick _

"You can't give me crap, these name suit you well," Derrick snickered

"You can't be a doctor of love," Mike frowns, "you haven't even gotten past your awkward phase to be able to ask out Kaitlyn."

"Whatever, you guys are just jealous of my amazing good looks," Derrick smirked

"Okay, enough," Randy finally spoke, "as much as it pains me to be known as Stud Muffin, we gotta' take one for the team and kick the girls' butts."

"Why so interested?" Mike smirked

"Kelly eats at really expensive restaurants, her father invited us both out once and boy," he whistled, "you won't even be able to pay for an appetizer."

"What, that's your problem," John laughed, "we aren't taking her out, we each have a girl we gotta' take out if we lose."

"They'll obviously want to eat all together," Randy rolled his eyes

"Oh shit," John pulled the mask over his face, "we gotta' kick some fine ass."

The rest of the guys nodded and pulled their mask over their faces as they headed for the instructions guy. He told them that once they were hit they were out since they were doing this by elimination. Each group nodded, the girls smirking and the guys gave each other a fist bump as in good luck after the rules were given and they began to stalk their prey.

* * *

"Blonde Barbie?" A.J called into her small mic

"I'm here," she giggled, "name your position Short Stack."

"Man, I hate my name," A.J huffed, "I took that one passage way closest to the entrance we took."

"Ladies, any sign of those stinky boys? I'm here with Captain Know-it-all," Maryse spoke into her mic looking around with Mickie by her side

"No," Kaitlyn responded, "where are you two at?"

"Not sure, we've gone through a lot of twists and turns, where's English Muffin?" Mickie asked

"Not sure," A.J spoke, "I lost her back there, she said she'd look somewhere else while I took my route."

"Two-toned Loser," Kelly spoke, "I see you."

"Oh look at that Blonde Barbie, I see you too."

"This is no time for games!" Maryse hissed, "okay, Captain Know-it-all and I will split up, make sure to look for those stinky boys and report if you find them and if you get a hold of English Muffin."

"I'll find her," A.J volunteered

"Okay, good luck Short Stack, don't get lost," Mickie grinned

"Wouldn't dream of it, Captain Know-it-all," A.J laughed

A.J headed west of where she was going and ran into an open area, she looked around her laser gun pointed to anyone who came in sight. She was slightly nervous as she moved towards another passage way and towards a railing. She looked up and smirked no one in sight.

"Look at what we have here," a rough voice called out

A.J squeaked from her position on the railing, "who are you, state your purpose."

"Come off it, A.J," he growled at her

"A.J?" she frowned, "I no not of who you speak of, I'm Short Stack."

"It's me, Mike," he huffed, "where's Maryse."

"I know not this Maryse you speak of, I do however know of a Overdramatic Bitch," A.J stiffled her giggles

"Yeah that's her, now tell me where she is and I might re-think the possibility of eliminating you right here, right now," Mike grinned

"So your laser tag name is Sugar Daddy?" she snorts and Mike growls

"It was that stupid Derrick's idea," he frowns,"now tell me where I can find my girlfriend."

"Sorry, I'm afraid I cannot do that," she grins

"Then I'll have to kill you," he chuckles

Okay, so maybe they were taking this a little too seriously.

"Stop right there!"

Both heads snapped at the sound of the voice, "English Muffin will destroy you if you hurt her ally."

"Layla, what the hell?" Mike fumed, "how'd you get out?"

"So you trapped her you dirty cheaters," A.J hissed aiming her gun

"Now now," let's calm down Mike chuckled

And before he could recall A.J shot and so did Layla both hitting his vest and causing the light to turn red. They laughed and quickly went up the railing leaving behind a now eliminated Mike.

"We've finished off Sugar Daddy," A.J called into her mic

"Brilliant work," Mickie smirked, "I found Stud Muffin and Blossom Butt and took them out."

"With my help!" Kaitlyn called into her mic

"Yeah, with Two-toned Loser's help," Mickie giggled, "where's the Over-dramatic Bitch?"

"I took out Dr Love," she laughs, "it was golden."

"I took out Cuddle Cakes," Kelly calls into her mic, "his last words were 'Mickie, you bitch!' and then he died."

"Who's left?" A.J asks

"Twinke Toes," they all smirk

"I'll go after him, you guys be my back up," A.J laughs

"Okay Short Stack," they all grin

A.J heads into a dark hallway and carefully walks towards the other end, once there she finds Punk leaning on one of the poles and smirks. His gun is pointed right at her and she frowns pointing hers at him.

"So it looks like you've come this far only to be knocked off your throne," he chuckles

"I have my girls left," she smirks, "if you take me down they'll take you down."

"Oh no," Punk laughs, "they were supposed to back you up but I took care of them when you guys were running around looking for me."

"How dare you," she frowns, "you're going down Twinkle Toes."

"Hmph, please," Punk laughs, "I'll take you down first, Short Stack."

A.J and Punk square off and he can hear John's voice in the mic, he wonders how the hell John is still allowed to use that but notices A.J's drifting to her mic as well, so they've contacted her as well, huh?

"Don't worry English Muffin," she speaks, "I'll take him down."

A.J walks closer to him and he merely stares with his gun pointed right at her chest.

"Go on and shoot," Punk laughs, "I'll hit you right back."

"Then it's a draw?" she rolls her eyes

"No cause mine will hit first," he chuckles

"Don't let us down, Punk!" the boys all call into the mic

"I wouldn't dream of it," he smirks as he walks backwards unfortunately for him he trips and his gun flies out of his hands and A.J shoots his vest with a grin on her lips.

"Punk, don't let us down!" he heard John call out again

"Tough luck," A.J leans in to scream into his mic, "he's gone now, it's all over."

"What happened?" Cody frowns

"Loser tripped on his shoe laces," A.J snorts

"Guess you weren't so much of a Twinkle Toes after all, shame," Derrick frowns

And Punk curses himself for dating A.J and having her clumsiness rub off on him.

* * *

_Had loads of fun writing this one so I hope you guys enjoyed! _

_Two more days and that means two prompts left! Alright then, until next time lovelies. _


	14. Babysitting the Devil's Spawn

**14. Babysitting the Devil's Spawn **

Punk frowned as he starred intently into the small girl's blue eyes.

He hated how determined she was and how hard it was to scare her away. She was holding up two tiny clothing items, her mouth in a little sneer and her blue eyes never leaving his green one.

"Uncle Phil," she warns

"Marigold," he growls

"Pick one," she demands, "the sparkly pink or the pretty purple."

"I like neither," he tells her

"Pick one or I'll make my mommy kill you," she snaps

Punk groans, the girl's mother, a sweet woman who knew excatly how to rip a man's spinal colum right from under his ass.

Amy Dumas.

Or well, now she was known as Amy Copeland, but who the hell cares? She's still the same demanding and frustrating woman from all those years ago, and slowly she's shapping her once lovely daughter to be just like her.

Amy was the devil in his eyes and since Marigold came right out of her that made her the devil's spawn. The small girl had a temper that could scare of the likes of the Undertaker and Kane, she had blue eyes that softened when she wanted something you denied her and then you'd have no choice but to give into her request. She had a high pitched voice that just made you want to strangle yourself when you talked to you for most of her time around you.

He spoke from expirience, Marigold had been left in his care because Adam and Amy had to go out of the country on an emergency and couldn't bring the hyperactive little girl with them. She could've stayed with a relative of Amy's but the small girl threw a tamtrum until they dialed his number and asked him to do them this one favor. He was against it but he wasn't the one who answered his phone, A.J was.

She being the massive fangirl she was agreed because she'd get to see Amy and Adam in the flesh once again and nothing beat that. He looked at Marigold who held the two small dresses for her doll in his face, he bit his lip ring lightly before getting off the bench

"You're annoying me, Marigold," he growled

"And you're annoying me, uncle Phil!" she stomped her foot

If only A.J knew the real Marigold Copeland, she was a tiny package full of hate and rainbows. It was disturbing but at the same time he couldn't help but notice A.J was a tiny package of the same things as well.

She walked in shortly wearing a big grin and her title held in her hands protectively. She smiled at them and he frowned at her crossing his arms over his chest. She arched an eyebrow and stopped before him, Marigold scrambling from the floor and running over to her.

"Auntie A.J, you won't belive how much of a meanie uncle Phil's been," she puffed out her cheeks

_How very A.J like_, he mused.

"Stop being mean, Phil," she warned

And he knew that voice of hers, that was the "do-as-I-say-or-I'll-kill-you" voice. He looked at her with disbelief and she merely rolled her eyes playfully as she headed over to her bag, she knew nothing of her strongle and here she was trying to play hero as to where he was seen as the villian thanks to the package full of hate and deciet that was Marigold.

"Which one auntie A.J?" Marigold asked holding up the same outifts as before

He smirked, he was sure A.J would crack now, she had been asked that question more times then he had. Now he'd catch her indescretions and lecture her about being a mean auntie while Marigold cried in the background. He'd be the hero for once, victory was at his finger tips' grasp and he couldn't wait for the full gloating rights that would come with all this.

"I really like the pretty purple," A.J smiled down at Marigold

"You think so?" Marigold asks

"Yeah," A.J chuckles, "sparkly pink is so two hours ago."

"You're right," Marigold nods in enthusiam

"Why don't you go fix up your dolly while I shower and then we can play together?" A.J smiles

"Sure thing, auntie A.J," she giggles running over to her toys, "you're so much cooler and nicer than boring, old uncle Phil."

Punk's mouth drops at the clear betrayal on Marigold's part. There was a time when he wasn't dating A.J and during those days the small girl would look up to him and only him. She'd call him the coolest person she'd ever met and that she wanted to be just as cool as he was when she grew up. She even said she'd win the WWE title and be awesome just like him.

Then his stupidity led him to start dating A.J and then introducing the two to each other. Marigold had squeeled at the newest addition to their "team" and she told A.J she was excited that there was finally someone to play with. Punk thought nothing of it at first but then the girl had begun to act mean around him and she'd try to beat him for no reason whatsoever.

And then it became clear.

His place as favorite had been stripped from right under his nose by someone who weight only 95 pounds.

While A.J showered he turned to Marigold, "so how come you like her better than me?"

"I like you both," she giggles, "it's just fun to pick on uncle Phil."

"Do you pick on me 'cause everyone else does too?" he asks her

"No," she giggles, "I love uncle Phil, if I hurt uncle Phil's feelings I'm sorry."

He smiles, "then can I have a hug?"

She nods and walks over to him and gives him a real big hug.

"Plus," she whispers in his ear, "we gotta' be nice to auntie A.J."

"Why?" he asks

"Because when she was with auntie Eve she spoke to her about being pregnant," Marigold giggles, "and since she's carrying a baby we gotta be nice so the baby will want to come out!"

He feels his heart stop at her words, "what did you say?"

"Auntie A.J's pregnant," she squeals, "aren't you excited uncle Phil, her baby is gonna be just like me."

And that's all it takes for Punk to lose it and completely pass out on the floor. Marigold still giggling and when A.J comes out to see the scene she asks Marigold what happens and the girls explains what she told her uncle Phil and A.J feels like fainting all of the sudden too.

Now she see's it, Punk's right, this girl is the devil's spawn.


	15. Forever

**15. Forever**

* * *

This is it, her stomach is in knots and she can't really find it in her to sit still for a few seconds. She feels the urge to pee but she knows very well that it's just nervous pee and that it will go away as soon as she goes through this whole thing.

She's wearing the dress she picked out with everyone else's help. Everyone around her is in a state of hysteria as they search for their shoes, finish their hair, find their bouquets and their pins. She just watches, time seems to be ticking slowly and that makes her all the more nervous. When the time finally comes she feels her heart stop, this is it. She clasps her bouquet in her hands and they walk towards the hall.

"Are you nervous, sweetie?" Kelly asks

"A little," she replies, "is that weird?"

"Not at all, I was nervous too," she giggles, "I promise this will all be okay."

"If you say so," she grumbles

Because when it comes to herself and her boyfriend/fiancé/soon-to-be-husband, things don't really go as planned. They've had a relationship like no other, constantly yelling at each other and still being okay with each other. Constantly trying to kill him had become a hobby, one he's grown accustomed to so when she shows up out of no where with some weapon in hand he never questions her just asks her to explain what her motives are today and when she's done he tries to explain and nothing usually ever works so it ends up with him tricking her into the closet in the hall that locks from the outside.

They usually end up in situations where someone's life is at stake but they guess that's the thrill of their relationship. She doesn't mind putting his life on the line every now and then in order to provide some sort of entertainment for herself, after all it's only fair, right?

It's a vicious cycle they share but she wouldn't have it any other way.

When her eyes land towards the crowd of people the butterflies flutter faster in her stomach. When the music starts her legs become like jelly and she probably looks like a flustered mess to the people attending today.

She can see him standing there with a big smile on his face and she becomes a little more confident in her steps. Everyone is looking at her like she's the most beautiful thing in the world and she likes it. Most of her life was spent comparing herself to other girls, girls with more assets than she had, but now it seemed that compared to everyone else in this room she was the most beautiful.

When she reached him his eyes softened, they always did that for her and her only. The ceremony was something she didn't pay much attention to, she preferred to get lost in his green eyes, this was it. After months of aggravation and frustration with him, of love and happiness, of amusement and companionship she was finally going to marry him.

When his question was asked he answered "I do" before the man could even finish. When he asked her she nod and smiled brightly, "I do."

When they were finally pronounced man and wife it was almost a relief, nothing had gone wrong. He kissed her after it was okay to and she swore she'd never felt something so sweet before in her life. No matter how many times they'd kiss each other this felt brand new and it was something that would be burned in the back of her mind.

"I love you," he breathed

"I love you as well," she giggles

The reception was wonderful and everyone had a great time, they had made the unwise choice to let a half-drunk John give a speech and congratulations to the newly wed couple. He had spoken about having a victory such as the one John was having now but his involved a new surround system, causing Mickie to huff out in annoyance. Then he proceeded to tell everyone about their little trip to Vegas, prompting the boys to go up and drag him away.

Randy had decided to steal their thunder and propose to Kelly right then and there. Kaitlyn had ended up punching Derrick into a smear for hitting on her when he was pretty drunk -not that she'd admit she liked it a lot. Layla and Cody had their obvious hook-up because they were inseparable. Things were as they should be.

"Well it's almost time to go home," Phil chuckled

"I agree, my legs are killing me," she giggled

"S'cuse me," a voice yelled into the microphone

A.J's eyes widened as she noticed Marigold standing there in her big puffy, flower girl dress, she was looking at everyone with a serious expression. Phil groaned beside her and she hear faint whispers from him begging whoever was up there to give Marigold something totally not embarrassing to and Adam seemed a bit appalled at the sight as they tried to reach her in time before she said something that would end in the total embarrassment of the newly wed couple.

"Congrats auntie A.J and uncle Phil," she giggled, "congrats! congrats! congrats!"

A.J bit her lip and she hoped the small girl would end her speech there, but alas with Marigold Copeland few words were never ever enough.

"I've known auntie A.J and uncle Phil all my life," she told them seriously

She chuckled at that, the small girl was only 5 and yet she was speaking as if she was someone with a lot of experience in life and practically as if she's known them forever.

"And I'm veryveryvery excited they got married," she squeals

"Marigold, sweetie, come down," her mother calls to her

"Wait," she frowns, "okay before mommy interrupted, auntie A.J and uncle Phil get to working, okay? I want someone to play with, so go make a baby."

This cause everyone to stop quiet and A.J felt her cheeks flush red and Phil seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. They heard Adam yell a "not again, Marigold!" and then she was swept off the stage with a giggle. A.J looked at Phil and frowned.

"So much for a normal wedding, huh?"

"It's decided, we aren't having kids," he growled

"About that," A.J giggled nervously

"Oh."

* * *

_That's it guys, there's the 15 prompts and what-not. I've had a blast writing these for you guys and I plan to start another anthology soon but for now it's just an idea in a notebook. Thanks for all your reviews, alerts, and favorites! You're the best x _


End file.
